The Type
by RiverFreyja
Summary: A newcomer in town has Kenzi completely infatuated, maybe she isn't as straight as we thought. Dyson and Lauren are missing, leaving Bo and Tamsin to find them, dead or alive. Kenzi/? Dyson/? and eventual Valkubus pairings. Updates will vary, co-written story.


**A/N: This is a co-written story! This chapter in particular was written by myself and one other but another writer will come into play later in the story. This story may be difficult to follow, we apologize in advance! We spent all night creating the perfect character for this story and we hope you enjoy her as much as we do :) Updates may be sparse depending on who can write and when we can write and blah blah blah. Anyways, chapter one awaits! Enjoy, lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: Lost Girl and its original characters are not ours, we admit with great sadness.**

* * *

"Yo, Trickster! Hit me with another round!" Kenzi slammed her seventh glass down on the worn wooden bar of the Dal.

"I believe you've had enough, Kenzi. Why don't I call Bo or Dyson to take you home?" The Blood King's brow furrowed as he examined the small girl now draped over his bar.

"I'm fine, T-Dog." Kenzi muttered sloppily, "C'mon!" She shook her empty glass in Trick's face.

The old man eyed her suspiciously but did as she asked, filling her glass only to the halfway point.

"Double scotch single malt, please." A voice sounded from the drunken girl's left side. Kenzi turned to find a small girl sliding onto the barstool next to her. She sat up from being half-sprawled over the counter to give the stranger a groggy once over.

She was small, maybe an inch or so taller than Kenzi herself but no bigger. Her features were delicate, petite, soft. She had hair the color of the shining moon that tumbled over her shoulders in thick, dainty, white ringlets. Her eyes were a piercing, icy blue, not much different from Kenzi's, possibly even lighter. Her soft lips were stained with a bright cherry red that matched her glossy nails.

She wore dark gray skinny jeans and delicate skull charm around her neck. A black laced purple corset adorned her torso and black velvet wedge booties with three spikes on each heel graced her little feet. _God she has style..._

The skinny newcomer smirked at the severely intoxicated human beside her. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea." Kenzi slurred, lids half closed.

"I know the type." The girl muttered under her breath just loud enough for Kenzi to hear.

Kenzi was about to reciprocate with something that would surely have ended in a fight between the two small girls when Trick's impeccable timing saved the day, as per usual.

"Here you go." He handed the newcomer her drink, eyebrows raised at Kenzi and her currently sober company.

Kenzi grabbed Trick by the sleeve and stumbled into the back room behind the bar. Trick had barely made it behind her and closed the door when Kenzi started up in a drunken hissy fit with her hand on her hip, barely standing up, and pointing at the door they had just come through.

"Who is that little bitch? I know I'm human but what's that got to do with her knowing _my type_?"

"Kenzi, I think she was referring t-"

"What am I, some kind of lousy chew toy for all you fae? I have feelings too, y'know!" Kenzi had hidden a bottle of rum in her purse and was struggling to open it as she whined.

"Kenzi," Trick began, "I really think you need to-" But Kenzi cut him off again.

"Oh you too? Why do all the fae think they know what's best for me, that they're above me!? Now even you're telling me wh-"

Kenzi's mini rampage was interrupted by an obnoxious shattering from the front room. Trick ran out into the bar to see what the commotion was, closely followed by a stumbling Kenzi.

"I told you not to touch me, _hooy morzhovy_. You should really listen to a lady's wishes, especially when she has the ability to snap your neck with her eyes closed." The stranger from the bar now stood over the crumpled heap of a drunken Dal patron, whimpering on the floor.

The entirety of the Dal Riata went silent, all eyes on the strange fae girl. Kenzi stood in the doorway behind the bar counter, dumbfounded, with her jaw dropped to the floor. After a few seconds of suspenseful quiet, the little goth girl's drunken hysterical laughter filled the room, breaking the sheet of silence.

The new girl raised her brows at Kenzi's outburst, "You think this is _comical_? You sure have something coming to you, _**human**_! It's not all rum and drunken banters now!" The girl charged towards Kenzi, going in for the kill.

"Bitch, I really wouldn't." Bo's voice sounded behind the newcomer, who now had the blade of the succubus' dagger held to her throat.

The girl froze in her advance on the tiny human for a split second before bursting into fits of malicious laughter. "Oh, succubus. You really are a baby fae, aren't you?"

Trick's voice bellowed over the crowd, "Bo, stop! You can't kill her, you will only hurt yourself. She's a-"

Before the old man could finish his warning, the laughing fae twisted in Bo's grasp and pinned her to the bar, arms behind her back. The succubus hit the thick wood with a grunt. She heard her best friend yelp in shock behind her. The yelp quickly turned into streams of Russian that she couldn't understand.

Whatever Kenzi said, it worked. The girl's grip softened just enough for Bo to shove her slim body off.

"Alright, everybody out! The bar is closed!" Trick shouted over the sea of wide-eyed spectators. The small crowd grumbled and whined but eventually cleared out. The stranger turned to leave but Bo caught her shoulder. "Not you. You don't really think you're walking away from this mess so easily, do you?" The girl shrugged Bo's hand off of her shoulder and stomped back to her stool at the bar. Bo followed her almost reluctantly, as a parent would follow somebody else's child they are completely fed up with.

"Alright so who are you, what are you, and why are you here?" The succubus demanded as she stood in front of the girl with her arms crossed. The girl laughed, taking Bo completely aback.

"I'm Ekaterina." She said, suddenly warm as she held out her dainty hand. "But you can call me Reena."

Bo motioned towards the scotch Reena had picked up and continued to drink, "What'd you put in there, Trick? She seems almost too friendly."

"I just have a bit of a temper sometimes is all." Reena's voice sounded like bells and echoed through the room. It was quite the opposite of the loud manner she had exhibited before.

Kenzi, still drunk as ever, leaned over to high-five Reena, "I feel ya, sister." Reena returned the high five then giggled into her hand.

Bo, still staring suspiciously at Reena, wasn't yet satisfied with her interrogation. "You didn't answer the rest of my questions, Reena. What are you and why are you here?"

"I'm a Koschei." The white haired girl said simply with a shrug, taking another sip from her scotch.

"Well, that's great. But what the hell is a Koschamabob?"

"_Koschei_. And would you please relax? Just because you can't kill me doesn't mean I plan on killing you."

"Ha, I don't worry about my life, but we'll see about y-" Bo was cut off by the sound of her phone going off. She knew it was important- it was always important. Nobody ever calls for tea parties or trips to Granny's house; but that's why she's not in a fairy tale, no matter how often it feels like her life was written by The Grimm Brothers.

The brunette put the obnoxious device to her ear. "Yeah?"

Kenzi let Bo's voice fade into the background as she stared at Reena. She knew she probably looked a little too drunk, but she didn't really care. Reena just looked..._perfect_. Her skin looked _too_ soft and her hair seemed to glow. Even her style was absolutely impeccable and-

Kenzi's thought process was abruptly interrupted by the sound of her best friend crying.

"Bo...? Are you ok?" She staggered towards the wailing succubus and wrapped her arms around her. Bo seemed as though she was about to fall over she was so full of grief, but she decided not to tell Kenzi what was wrong, especially not when Kenzi was so overly intoxicated.

"I have to go...take care of something." Bo sobbed into Kenzi's shoulder before proceeding to straighten herself out. She didn't even have the energy to glare at the Koschei or wave to her grandfather.

As soon as the door had closed behind Bo, Kenzi turned back to the bar and sat down. She seemed lost, as though she had no idea what to do after seeing her best friend so hurt. She stared at the aging wood on the bar that so many fae had the chance to sit at, laugh at, have a good time at. And as she stared at the countertop, thinking of her friend's upheaval, she began to cry.

Kenzi's drunken sobs were soon muffled by an unexpected hug from the very fae threatening her life not an hour earlier. She looked up at Reena and smiled half-heartedly.

"I understand, it's hard to see someone dear to you be upset, but you'll be ok, doll. I promise. I'll make sure of it." Reena cooed in her ear. The feeling of the girl's body so close to hers sent chills down her spine and a blush up her neck.

Kenzi immediately stopped crying and wiped her eyes with her sleeve- causing her mascara to spread all over her face. She looked up into Reena's eyes and felt..._safe._ Was that how to describe it? She had never felt a connection like that before, not immediately. Even her intense connection with Bo had to be given time to steep. But Reena's arms felt like home. Kenzi tried to rationalize this. _Must be the Russian thing._

* * *

Bo could barely see the road through her tears as she drove to Lauren's apartment. When she finally arrived at Lauren's door, she knocked as though her life depended on it, but there was no answer. The door was locked. Without hesitation, she took a step back and kicked outwards towards the door.

The sound of her foot crashing through the wood was louder than life, but the only life Bo could think about was Lauren's.

"Lauren! Lauren!? LAUREN!" Bo ran through the apartment calling for the doctor, but to no avail.

After awhile, she gave up- nobody was home. She had checked every room at least 5 times, and was still empty handed.

She thought back to the eerie call she had received while trying to interrogate that Koschei. Lauren was absolutely terrified as she told Bo she's sorry and that if anything happens to her, to always remember that she loves her.

Bo called Hale to ask if he had seen the doctor or knew where she was, she called Dyson to see if he had any idea, but the wolf didn't even bother to pick up. Hell, she even called _Tamsin. _The bitchy Valkyrie who had been hellbent on locking her up since day one. But not one person seemed to care.

Bo was on her way home when Tamsin returned her call. She stared at the phone stunned and perplexed, almost missing the call altogether, but answering just in time.

"Succulet," The detective started, almost sounding worried, if that was even possible. "You need to tell me everything you know about the doc's disappearance, pronto."

"And why do you suddenly care, Valkyrie?" She snapped back.

"Dyson is missing. See you at the Dal in ten."

* * *

"So, you seriously just _can't_ die?" Kenzi's eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets, intrigued, as she sloppily shoved another potato chip into her mouth. Reena chuckled and wiped away a gathering of crumbs from the corner of Kenzi's mouth with her thumb.

"Well, it's not that I can't die. I just can't be killed like other fae." The white-haired girl trailed off and looked down at her hands, clearly uncomfortable with the current subject. Kenzi, being Kenzi, didn't take notice of this detail and pushed on in her quest for information.

"Then how do you die?" The little human pressed. She didn't hear Hale enter the Dal as he walked up behind to scold her for being so nosy.

"Kenzi, what have I told you? You can't just ask someone that sort of thing. It-"

"It lets people know your specific weaknesses, yeah yeah, I know." Kenzi mumbled in a mocking tone as the siren took a seat beside her at the bar.

"Hey Trick I wanted to-" the siren was cut off by the loud gasp of Kenzi's new white haired friend. Everyone turned to see who she was in a sudden daze about when a strong blonde walked through the door.

"Who is that?" Reena motioned towards the bad-ass blonde walking their way. The tiny human felt a pang of questionable jealousy, but she didn't understand it. All the girl did was point out Tamsin, she wondered what was wrong with her.

"I'm Tamsin." she huffed, clearly worn out and upset.

"What happened to you, bottle-blonde grumpy-pants?" Kenzi taunted playfully, a smirk making its way to her features.

"Not in the mood, kid. I really wouldn't." The Valkyrie spat back at Kenzi, shooting daggers at the little goth with her exhausted green eyes.

"What's her story?" Reena whispered to the human.

"Eh, she's always got a stick up her ass. You get used to it." Kenzi shrugged, not wanting Ekaterina to focus too long on the sexy blonde. Thankfully, another distraction managed to appear when everyone's favorite succubus crashed into the Dal, frantic and winded.

"Car...broke down," she panted. "Had...to...run here."

"Come on." Tamsin grabbed her by the sleeve of her leather jacket and dragged her to a blue pickup that she had hoped she'd never have to see again.

"Not happening." Bo whined.

"You have no other choice, Bo. Get in and tell me what you know about your girlfriend's disappearance so that I can get my clueless partner back." The brunette sighed and climbed into the truck.

"So...?" Tamsin eyed Bo expectantly.

The succubus inhaled deeply, shakily recalling the phone call. "She called crying and said something bad had happened and she probably won't make it out, but that she loves me and-"

"No gushy stuff, succubus, just get to the point." Tamsin rolled her eyes in minor frustration.

"Fine. Well that's all I know. Now tell me what the hell is going on! Where are we going?"

"We're going to Great Bear Lake." The Valkyrie started the truck with a loud rumble.

"Ok, and _why_ are we going to a lake?"

"Moruadh...Merrow...Merpeople...Trick has a hunch that's why so many humans and fae have been reported missing all of a sudden," Tamsin explained.

"Merpeople...you're serious? Okay, what do these Merpeople do with them?" The brunette could feel her anxiety rising.

Tamsin looked out her side window, nervous, before replying, "They drown them."

Bo bit her lip as she fought the tears again. Being strong was much more difficult than she wished for it to be. They were just turning into the parking lot for the lake when she broke. It was as if she had held her breath for the entire drive. The detective to her left didn't know what to do at first, but ended up holding the succubus, comforting her, rocking back and forth as Bo let it all out. She decided it was a much deserved cry. But even the most deserving of tears must come to an end.

Tamsin loosened her hug on the other fae and looked into her eyes. "It's time to go, succulet." She said softly, smiling. Bo nodded and climbed out the passenger side.

After regaining her composure, she quickly turned to the blonde and asked, "What exactly are we looking for?"

"A beautiful woman or a repulsive man." Tamsin replied simply. The unaligned fae cocked her head to the side confused.

"Or a cat, seal, fish, or your standard mermaid half-person," the blonde continued.

Bo raised her eyebrows. "Right... and this _wasn't_ a waste of time." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me home, but you really didn't have to. I had it all under control; I know how to hold my liquor you know." Kenzi rambled to her new companion as they sat on the worn-out couch of the crack shack eating popcorn.

"Aw sure you do, Kenz." Reena bantered back, punching the human's arm for good measure.

The little human smiled. She had never felt so at home with anyone. This girl understood her, this girl practically _was_ her. Well, a half-albino super-perfect-and-sexy fae version of her.

The blue-eyed fae looked at Kenzi with the same curiosity and arousal in her eyes.

_Nope, I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight. Girls are Bo's territory, not __the Kenz's__._ Kenzi continued to repeat this in her head as if to reassure herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Reena began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh god, don't tell me you can read minds," the little Russian groaned, feeling panic take over at the thought.

"No, you were scrunching your face up real hard. Why, what were you thinking?" Reena sat up slowly, scooting closer to ensure that she didn't miss anything.

Kenzi looked down at her beloved shoes, her entire face turning red. "Nothing," she said quickly.

The tiny fae girl scooted even closer and started poking the wee human in the sides until she couldn't breathe.

"Gonna tell me now?" the white-haired beauty giggled.

"Never!" Kenzi put her game face on and grabbed the cushion from behind her.

A full blown pillow fight broke out until Kenzi was forced to surrender- this girl wasn't going to take no for an answer and she absolutely respected that.

"I was just thinking about...you're just beautiful, okay, god!" She looked down and could feel her face getting hot. When she finally looked up to see Reena's reaction, she was caught off guard by the fae's face being inches from her own. They both smiled, embarrassed, before deciding to go for it. They leaned in at the same time, each with their eyes half open to make sure the other was still there. When their lips met, Kenzi felt magical and knew she needed more.

She wrapped her arms around Reena's small neck and leaned back on the couch, never letting their lips part. The little fae smiled into their kiss before pulling the girl into an even tighter embrace. She bit the human's lip lightly, asking for access, before getting to explore the interior of her beautiful mouth.

"How far is this gonna go, human?" Reena teased between kisses as she held her close.

"Well we don't have to worry about little kiddlings so who cares, right?" Kenzi giggled softly, smiling shyly.

Reena grinned down at Kenzi mischievously before pressing her lips to those of her new favorite human another time.

* * *

**A/N: And thus was the end of chapter one. We hope you enjoyed as much as we did! Let us know what you think, your opinions are seriously crucial to the advancement of this fic! Thanks for reading :)**

**xRiver&Ari**


End file.
